Thank you, Momma
by chocolove-n-music
Summary: It's the training scene between Bella and Kate. Kate goes over the line making our newborn vampire Bella go into protective mode over Renesmee. I want to label this as Nessie and Bella but Edward plays a role too. Sort of.


**In this one-shot, it takes place when Kate is training Bella in BD and Kate smartly suggests Nessie to help which obviously pissed Bella off. So, I decided why not let Kate get to Renesmee? And so this story happened. The idea wouldn't leave me alone. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Renesmee, stay where you are!" I screamed at her. She stopped moving with a gasp, hearing momma shout at her for the first time.<p>

Where Renesmee stand was too near to Kate. Kate had taken short but confident steps towards her. Edward had given her multiple warnings but Kate was paying no mind to it. She wanted to push me. And she was successfully doing it. I was trying to control myself, hoping Kate wouldn't allow me to go too far. I could see her lay her hand on Renesmee's shoulder.

"Kate" Edward warned, voice harsh. He didn't want her hand anywhere near our daughter as much as me.

"This is to make her stronger, Edward, she needs to learn," she smiled at me with a sinister smile, like a predator cornering its prey.

She wants to play that game? Fine, I'll switch the roles.

Then I heard her shout in pain. Renesmee was crying and struggling to get away from Kate's grasp. A loud snarl ripped through my throat past my lips before I lunged myself at Kate. I pinned her down, my knee digging into her gut, my right hand holding her throat and my left pulled back, ready to claw her face if I needed to.

"I told you not to touch her!" I shouted. Then I flung her to a tree across the field and pinned her there, "My daughter! You've hurt my daughter!" I shoved her into the ground, "You may not know what it feels like to bear a child and taking care of that said child, but it doesn't mean you can turn mine into a guinea pig!" she sank deeper into the ground from the force I was exerting, "I fought for her to live, I fought against vampires so she could breath air and I swore even before she was born that I would protect her and I will keep my promise as a mother, I have done much and I am not stopping now, I will still fight for her," I finished with a low and dangerous snarl.

Kate looked absolutely terrified underneath my grasp and I could tell it was choking her. Everyone around had just stared at my outburst. They knew not to come near but it seemed as if they were ready to break me away from Kate if I start to rip Kate pieces by pieces. I loosened my fingers and finally let go.

"I'm really sorry, Bella," Kate said, looking at me with a guilty look as I walked away.

I stopped dead on my tracks. I looked over my shoulders to see her getting up on her legs, "You really should be," I growled.

I ran back to Renesmee. Edward was kneeling down, while she leaned against his knee. Edward was rubbing away the tears that were falling from her eyes. He started saying something to her, I didn't pay attention to it, and the only thought in my mind was whether Renesmee was hurt badly or not. If Kate had left a mark on my daughter, she was going to lose a hand.

"Shush, Nessie, you're a strong girl, right? You're daddy's big girl," Edward whispered to her, trying to cheer her up. The glare given to Kate didn't go unnoticed. Renesmee threw her arms around Edward and he picked her up effortlessly.

"Hey, how do you feel?" I asked her.

"Better, momma, daddy said I'll get to see you crush rocks again," she beamed through her teary eyes. Ah, Edward, what a way to get our daughter to cheer up. I smiled at her.

"Of course, sweetheart," I stroked her soft hair. She leaned into Edward's neck while smiling back at me.

The rest of the day I had spent it away from everyone. It was only my family: Edward, Renesmee and I. After Renesmee was satisfied at her makeshift play ground –the meadow with a bunch of boulder rocks thanks to Edward's, Emmett's and Jasper's quick work- she had worn herself out and fell asleep. We went back to the cottage and had placed Renesmee in her room.

"We have such a beautiful daughter," Edward hugged me from behind, kissing the back of my head.

"Of course, thanks to you"

"And you,"

We both kissed Renesmee goodnight before heading to our own bedroom. The bed placed in the room seemed unnecessary since we both don't need to sleep but it was a good piece of furniture when Edward and I just needed to lounge and take a break from things like these.

"Renesmee's the second best gift ever," Edward suddenly said.

"Second? What's the first?" I asked.

He chuckled, "More like who, love… It's you; you're still the best gift to me," he looked down at me, "But you both mean the world to me, I don't know what I'll do if I lose you both at the same time,"

I knew he meant the war that could be coming our away. His words were true, if that war happens, we could lose each other, Renesmee might lose either one of us or worse, both and Edward and I could lose one another and even then, we both may never see Renesmee again because she would be safer with Jacob wherever they may go.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he asked, voice colored by curiosity.

"Nothing… Just thinking about the war,"

His body stiffened then relaxes, "Don't think about that now, right now, we are just enjoying each others' company… And another," he looked at the open door.

There Renesmee stood at the door.

"Hey, Nessie, what are you doing up?" Edward asked. He sounded so fatherly I just felt like melting.

"I couldn't sleep, daddy,"

"Well, why don't you stay with us tonight?" I asked.

A huge smile just stretched across her lips as she ran to our bed. She found a space in between us before she sat and placed both her hands on me and Edward. Renesmee was supposed to be asleep since it was night time; we had convinced her for a bath before she fell asleep from the tiresome day. Apparently, she had other plans for now. She showed a picture of me and Edward and her sitting in this room on this bed. I got it, she wanted attention.

Edward laughed, "You silly little girl," he began tickling Renesmee, making her laugh along with him. I joined in but I'm the one making sure Renesmee doesn't fall off the bed.

"I love you momma," she looked up at me and snuggled closer, her back against me as she pulled a pillow, "I love you daddy," she looked at Edward next before closing her eyes for a deep slumber.

"We love you too," Edward placed a kissed on our daughter's forehead. He caught my eye after, locking me in a knowing gaze.

"Oh, and momma?" Renesmee opened her eyes slightly; she reached out for my neck and replayed the earlier events. Though, she was focusing on the little talk about how I fought for her, "Thank you, momma,"

If I could shed a tear, I would, "Oh, honey, I'll always be there,"

She nodded knowingly before falling asleep for real this time. Her face seemed so serene and peaceful; it seemed as if the war is something we all made up. It was hard to believe that this moment could end so soon.

"Thank you, for fighting for her," Edward's voice broke my trance, "and I nearly took our beautiful miracle away," pain colored his voice.

I cupped his cheek and stroke it gently, "I knew you would have loved her eventually, and I'm right,"

"She's so wonderful, Bella," he whispered, looking at Renesmee once again.

"I know,"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really like the ending but I couldn't think of any other way. <strong>

**Anywho, I hope you've enjoyed this small piece cause let's all admit it, a little family story always makes us go 'awww'. I just wanted to write something cute that's all, not sure if I've achieved that. **

**Reviews are welcomed. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**-Holly**


End file.
